


Dolce Vita

by vinta_123



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, Writers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinta_123/pseuds/vinta_123
Summary: Творческий застой толкает молодого, модного писателя из Сеула Чхве Сынхена отправиться за вдохновением в сельскую глушь.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon





	Dolce Vita

\- Спасибо.  
\- Что?.. За что, хён?  
\- За то, что сейчас обнимаешь мою девушку.  
\- Ты.. о, черт.

Сынхен сбросил звонок и отправил мобильник в карман пальто. Рука озябла.  
Сюрприз удался на все сто!  
Последние полгода были не лучшими в их с Пак Бом отношениях, и по совету своего агента Кана Тэсона, Сыхен хотел всё наладить романтическим путешествием на уединенную виллу за городом. Рождество вместе, прекрасный вид на озеро, камин и прогулки.. Это бы обязательно сработало. Но его племянник Сынри тоже не терял даром времени, как оказалось.

Сынхен смял в кармане подарочный конвертик с вторым билетом на самолет, поправил очки и махнул водителю такси ехать.  
На самом деле у Сынхена было хорошее зрение, но, по мнению своего агента, очки придавали ему солидности. Как и положено молодому и перспективному писателю.  
Сам Сынхен не был так уж уверен в своей перспективности, но Кан Тэсон настаивал на этом в их ежедневных утренних телефонных беседах, когда будил Сынхена и заставлял его встать с кровати и заодно требовал новую главу романа.  
\- Старик, это будет тот самый, поверь! Я вижу, ты созрел для него! Ты готов! На пулитцеровку пойдем, старик! Ну всё, мне пора, тут аврал..

Каждый диалог с Тэсоном неизменно заканчивался тем, что у него там аврал.  
Сынхен только качал головой. Последние несколько месяцев он только и делал, что пялился на мигающий курсор, не написав и строчки.  
Ему постоянно что-то мешало, в основном, звонки его уже бывшей девушки с истерикой на тему, почему он забыл поздравить бабушку и дедушку Пак с годовщиной их свадьбы. Он в глаза не видел ее бабушку и дедушку Пак, какого черта?!  
Тогда-то Тэсону и пришла эта замечательная мысль - развеяться от городской жизни, суеты, плохой экологии посредством загородных каникул. Он, мол, знает одно удивительное местечко и всё устроит.  
И он действительно всё устроил.

Сынхен слепо скользил взглядом по кружащимся за окном такси снежинкам.  
Снова один.

В его голове крутился какой-то унылый сюжет о военной драме, расставании на мосту, перестрелках и, разумеется, долгом печальном умирании на руках любимого человека.

Он так сильно задумался, что очнулся только, когда водитель притормозил у входа в аэропорт.  
Черт, он же хотел отправиться домой, но забыл предупредить водителя, и тот отвез его в аэропорт, как и было условлено.  
Но не лететь же одному!  
Или лететь?.. Всё равно сумка собрана, вилла с красивым и многообещающим названием "Dolce Vita" забронирована на рождественские праздники, а в кармане у него билет на рейс.  
А, ладно..

Сынхен расплатился с таксистом и отправился на посадку, громыхая по тротуарным плитам чемоданом.

Сюжет в голове из военной драмы перетек в современный не менее унылый роман о депрессии, расставании, трапах у самолета, поцелуях. Фу, банально!

Паренек, держащий в руке картонку "Dolce Vita", совсем не тянул на представителя "сладкой жизни". Сынхен в третий раз пожалел, что приехал сюда. Первые два раза он пожалел в самолете, при взлете и при посадке. Не то, чтобы он боялся летать, но эти местные дешевые авиалинии, и боже мой, принесите же вина, что? Нету! Какого черта он забыл тут, если тут даже нет вина! В общем, к этому моменту он был уже немного на взводе.  
И потому, когда этот мальчишка широко улыбнулся, продемонстрировав по-заячьи выдающийся вперед верхний передний зуб, подхватил его чемодан, звякнув бутылками, и поинтересовался, почему господин Чхве один, и прибудет ли его жена позже, Сынхен смог только испепелить его взглядом и буркнуть "не твое дело".  
\- Но.. Вилла заказана для семейной пары, и я..  
\- Просто отвези меня уже туда.

В голове крутился сюжет о недолетающих до места назначения самолетах и выживании на необитаемом острове. А пляж и море бы сейчас не помешали. Хотя бы пару градусов повыше!

Нда, не слишком разговорчив этот господин.  
Паренек по надежней устроил чемодан в багажнике, на горной дороге будет трясти, и не хотелось бы потом претензий, что что-то сломается или, что вероятнее, разобьется.

Несколько дней назад он был так рад услышать, что родители сдают виллу известному писателю из Сеула, сам лично вызвался приехать и встретить его в аэропорт, ему не терпелось посмотреть на настоящего писателя!  
Здесь, в глубинке жизнь Квона Чиена вряд ли можно было назвать захватывающей и полной приключений.  
С детства он был привязан в помощники в небольшом семейном бизнесе - чета Квонов содержала небольшой пансионат из нескольких разбросанных по живописной местности домиков, красиво именуемых виллами.  
Сезон в основном приходился на лето и весну, а зимой горные дороги заносило снегом, выбираться в ближайший городок в поисках хоть каких-то развлечений становилось проблематично, и потому Чиен много времени проводил за книгами.  
Он был так воодушевлен, что сможет увидеть настоящего писателя, того самого, просторы фантазии которого распахнуты на все 4 стороны, человека, который может буквально всё, не то, что он, глупый мальчишка из провинции..

Известный писатель из самого Сеула его, мягко сказать, разочаровал.  
Во-первых, он был молод.  
Ни бороды, ни усов, очки были, да, но какие-то слишком современные.  
А брови!  
Этот писатель больше походил на какого-то гангстера, нежели человека большого ума.  
К тому же, он очень грубо обрывал все попытки Чиена завести беседу, бурча "не твое дело", "отвали" или даже "на дорогу смотри, молокосос" себе под нос, а то и вовсе игнорируя вопросы.

Нет, этот пижон никак не мог быть известным писателем! Обман!

Сынхен смеривал неугомонного мальчишку взглядом "а не провалиться ли тебе в ад?" всякий раз, когда тот открывал рот и начинал нести какую-то околесицу про красоту их горного края, местные достопримечательности, опасность занесенных снегом дорог, и как повезло господину Чхве, потому что он, Квон Чиен, опытный водитель (приукрашивал). Больше всего Сынхену хотелось скорее оказаться в стенах, он очень надеется, не сильной развалюхи "Dolce Vita" и откупорить, наконец, одну из бутылок вина, коими он забил свой чемодан в аэропорту до отказа.

Сюжет в голове Сынхена плавно перекочевал из белого песочного пляжа в покрытую снегом местность. Может быть, духи, предания, ожившие легенды? Но он никогда особенно не увлекался фольклором.

Пока они колесили, успело стемнеть, а Сынхен окончательно продрог в своем тонком, подходящем для городской зимы, но никак не для горных прогулок пальто.  
Наконец, машина затормозила у небольшого деревянного домика.  
Этот Квон Чиен к недовольству Сынхена, поплелся с его чемоданом внутрь, выдавая три тысячи слов в минуту о том, как разводить и поддерживать огонь в камине, где брать воду и посуду, и что электричество иногда шалит и может отключиться, на этот случай свечи есть тут и тут.  
Зато в домике было тепло!  
А еще его заполняло обилие вышитых салфеточек и скатерочек, аж в глазах рябило.  
Ох уж этот местный колорит!

\- Я всё понял. Можешь идти. - Просипел Сынхен мальчишке, в третий раз показывающему, как орудовать кочергой и подкладывать дрова в камин.  
\- Но я..  
\- Спасибо, до свидания. - Сынхен угрожающе навис над парнем, наступая и заставляя его пятиться к двери.  
\- Я..  
\- Поздно уже, я хочу отдохнуть. - Сынхен сверкнул глазами из-под оправы.  
\- Да, я всё понимаю, господин Чхве, я просто..  
\- Уже поздно. - в последний раз процедил Сынхен, выталкивая парня на мороз.

И всё-таки малец успел ввернуть, что заедет завтра утром проверить, как дела, заодно привезти провизию, прежде чем Сынхен окончательно захлопнул за ним дверь, прокрутив два раза замок и для пущей надежности задвинув щеколду.  
Всё, свободен.

Сынхен, наконец, стянул оправу очков и плюхнулся в кресло у камина, потирая озябшие ладони и вытягивая ноги ближе к теплу.  
\- А тут не так уж и плохо..

Так думал Чхве Сынхен еще где-то минут 20, а потом где-то начало стучать, лампочка начала мигать, а в доме, как это не удивительно, не нашлось ничего съестного, или того, что Сынхен считал съестным. И до ближайшего круглосуточного не прогуляться теперь. Вот и зачем он сюда приперся? Один, в пустом домике посреди неизвестности. К тому же, это ему показалось, или наверху скрипнуло?

Бедный Сынхен смог задремать в кресле только после того, как уговорил целую бутылку вина, или две, и когда край небосвода начал бледнеть.

Сюжет его истории наполнился уже не только легендами, но и ожившими барабашками, духами давно умерших неупокоенных душ и леденящим душу скрежетом.

\- Господин Чхве, почему вы спите в кресле?!

Черт, откуда взялся этот парниша? Он задремал едва ли не 15 минут назад..  
\- Э.. - Сынхен благоразумно вытер нитку слюны. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Завез вам на завтрак свежего хлеба. И, если вы желаете..  
\- Не желаю.  
\- Но может..  
\- Нет.

Сынхен проследил взглядом, как этот пацан считает пустые бутылки, поднялся с кресла, отобрал у него корзинку с, очевидно, завтраком, и начал подталкивать излишне любопытного парня к выходу.  
\- Благодарю. Спасибо. До свидания. Не будете ли так любезны не беспокоить меня в следующий раз раньше 11. Никогда. - С этими словами Сынхен снова захлопнул перед парнем дверь. Черт, ключ у него там что ли свой? Он же запер вчера дверь. Он же запер? А щеколда?

Сынхен закатил глаза и направился в ванну.

Проблема в том, что Квону Чиену правда было очень скучно. И никаких развлечений кроме этого писателя у него ближайшие 2 недели не предвиделось.  
\- А вы уже начали писа..  
\- Боже мой, я вообще-то тут моюсь! Какого лешего, я же закрыл дверь на щеколду!  
\- Но я..  
\- ВОН!

Не смея больше беспокоить ранимого господина писателя в ванне, Чиен ретировался на кухню, где заварил кофе и аккуратно поставил чашку на стол, снабдив парой бутербродов из свежего хлеба. Может, это как-то задобрит господина писателя?  
\- Ты еще здесь? - Сынхен показался на пороге, завернутый в огромный махровый халат.

Кофе он очень любил, а сам варить не умел, аромат от чашки шел удивительный (щепотка корицы? ванили?), и потому, что поделать, пришлось усесться на скрипучий табурет и смириться с этим надоедливым пацаном.  
\- Наверху всю ночь скрипело, я не мог спать. - Пожаловался он.  
\- Ветер, наверное, снова ставни на чердаке прохудились. Я погляжу. - Кивнул Чиен и расплылся в довольной улыбке. Его не гнали. И не норовили снова захлопнуть дверь перед носом.  
\- Ты очень надоедлив. - Пробурчал Сынхен.  
\- Моя работа, чтобы вам было у нас комфортно. - В голосе Чиена слышалось подобострастие и мед.  
\- Правда? - Сынхен не мог не позволить себе немного сарказма.  
\- Ну.. а Вы правда писатель? Книги пишете? Какие книги?  
\- Я в отпуске.  
\- Но ведь пишите!  
\- Пишите, пишите..

Чиен так перегнулся через столешницу, заглядывая в лицо господину писателю, и пытаясь, видимо, прочитать там всё то, что тот успел за свою писательскую карьеру написать, что едва не потерял равновесие и не шлепнулся лицом прямо в тарелку с бутербродами.  
Сынхен благоразумно переставил свой завтрак подальше. Этот парень совершенно не владел таким понятием, как личное пространство оппонента. Бесил он его, короче говоря. Но с другой стороны, Сынхену было лестно такое внимание.  
Никто не называл его писателем, он и сам себя едва ли мог им назвать.  
Парочка изданных романов, разошлись средним тиражом, два-три автографа.  
Последний год он больше потратил на устройство своей личной жизни и терки с агентом, чем на писательство.

\- А вы дадите мне что-нибудь почитать?  
\- А ты умеешь читать?

Мальчишка тут же скуксился, отодвинулся и обиженно надул губы.  
\- У нас дома много книг, и я перечитал их все, дважды, а кое-что и трижды.

Сынхен кинул на парня более пристальный взгляд.  
\- Погляди, что там со ставнями, второй бессонной ночи я не вынесу. А я посмотрю, захватил ли я что-то из города..

Может, хоть так он уберется отсюда к чертям?

В сюжете Сынхена начали отчетливо формироваться большой нож, капли красной крови, нераскрытое убийство и почему-то небольшой полный мужчина с маленькими аккуратными усиками. Это вообще не его амплуа!

Чиен нашел господина писателя через час, в полюбившемся тому кресле у камина, спящим. В руке он сжимал небольшую книжку в мягкой обложке, которая вот-вот норовила выпасть из пальцев.  
Не долго думая, парень подхватил писательский труд господина Чхве, именно его фамилия значилась в авторах, и удалился из домика, прикрыв за собой дверь, а заодно захватив и пустые бутылки.

Следующим утром он явился ровно к 11 и даже постучал в входную дверь.  
\- Ты? – Нисколько не удивился Сынхен, отпирая дверь.  
\- Я принес завтрак, господин писатель, и заодно..  
\- Заодно? – Сынхен недовольно скривился, плотнее закутавшись в свой халат. От двери пахнуло морозом.

Чиен сгрузил на кухонный стол продукты из корзины. Сынхен уже устроился на своем скрипучем табурете и ожидающе взирал на парня, подпирая заспанную щеку.  
\- Кофе. – Подсказал он.  
\- А. Так вот.. – Чиен засуетился у плиты. – Книга в целом показалась мне занятной, но начиная с 105 по 213 страницу явный провис в сюжете. И лирическое отступление про природу было абсолютно излишне. К тому же соловей не поет днем.

Сынхен смерил Чиена взглядом, который как бы уточнял, имеется ли в этом доме достаточно большой подвал, где через несколько минут он спрячет его труп.  
\- Знаток пения соловьев значит?  
\- Ну.. Да.

«Он сам вколачивает гвозди в крышку своего гроба! Но пусть сперва хотя бы доварит кофе.. »  
\- И какое оно?  
\- Что?  
\- Пение. Соловья.  
\- Ну.. – Чиен пожал плечами.  
\- А концовка?  
\- А?  
\- Ты дочитал книгу до конца?

Сынхен немного гордился концовкой этой книги. Отличная развязка интриги. И эта тонкая игра слов. А также ловкое обыгрывание названия! В общем, если кое в чем мальчишка и был прав, и в сюжете действительно наблюдался провис, то уж с концовкой Сынхен не прогадал.  
\- Полностью слита.  
\- Что, прости?  
\- Говорю, полный отстой. Разве главный герой столько бы терпел издевательства своей жены, чтобы в итоге вот так просто с этим покончить, а?  
\- Так в том и интрига, там раскрывается название книги, разве ты не уловил это?  
\- Нет. Даже близко не проходило.  
\- Да что ты понимаешь в литературе! – Взвился Сынхен, вскакивая со своего табурета.  
\- Так ведь если бы вы хотели раскрыть там название, так бы и написали, а то.. Этот дебил, его жена.. Поди, разберись! – Чиен плюхнул перед писателем чашку с кофе и принялся яростно сооружать бутерброд.  
\- Что ты вообще понимаешь в поэзии брака.. – Профырчал Сынхен и принялся за завтрак, остывая. Честное слово, с кем он вообще заводит спор. Смешно.  
\- В поэзии, может, маловато, но я вам говорю, то, что там описано, просто не возможно.  
\- Молод ты, чтобы судить, что бывает в жизни, а что нет.

Чиен дунул на челку, сползшую на глаз, и зло уставился на Сынхена. Этот господин писатель не выглядит сильно старше самого Чиена, а строит из себя такого знатока в отношениях. Знаток бы никогда не написал той чуши, на которую ему пришлось потратить сегодняшнюю ночь.  
\- Если б он ее просто кокнул, было б интересней.  
\- Ха!  
\- Ну правда, у нас бы за такое поведение уже давно с топором..  
\- Это у вас. А я все-таки пишу про цивилизованное общество.  
\- А мы тут тупая деревенщина, значит?  
\- Ну.. – Сынхен громко отпил из чашки, кидая взгляд на парня. – В нормальном обществе один молодой человек не вваливается ко второму в ванну без спроса.  
\- Вы еще злитесь за это? Подумаешь.. Чай, не девка, чтобы верещать. Как ставень? Не громыхал ночью?  
\- Что? А, нет. Сегодня не стучал.  
\- Угу.. – Чиен достал из корзины книгу и протянул Сынхену.  
\- Оставь себе, если хочешь.  
\- Да нет, спасибо. Может, у вас есть еще что-нибудь?  
\- Понравилось критиковать мои работы? Ладно.

Всё это стало его даже забавлять. Сынхен поднялся и вышел в гостиную покопаться в своем чемодане. Чиен, неловко переминаясь, поплелся за ним.  
\- Вот. Более ранняя работа. – Сынхен сунул Чиену в руки книгу.  
\- Я принесу завтра.. Спасибо.  
\- Ты быстро читаешь. – Буркнул Сынхен, впрочем, вполне благодушно, задобренный кофе, опускаясь в свое кресло и разгребая кочергой угли.  
\- Ну, я люблю читать, я же говорил вам.  
\- Да, да. Если найдешь ляпы про природу, дай знать. Я не часто бываю за городом.

Чиен кивнул и, отложив книгу на столик, опустился перед камином переложить дрова. Господин писатель не только не часто бывал за городом, но и совершенно не умел обращаться с камином, просто закидывая туда новые дрова, судя по всему.  
\- Если вот так, не так искры летят.. И прогорать будут дольше.– Он показал Сынхену результат своей работы.  
\- О, ясно.

Чиен поднялся и оглядел гостиную, может, что еще потребуется починить или исправить.  
Сынхен плеснул себе в бокал вина.  
\- У тебя что, некому больше отнести завтрак?  
\- Ну, сейчас вы у нас один..  
\- А, тогда понятно, почему ты постоянно тут торчишь. – Сынхен поймал взгляд Чиена на своем бокале. – Вина?

Чиен как будто этого и ждал и через три секунды уже протягивал Сынхену стакан.  
\- А друзей нет что ли, девушки?  
\- Есть, просто надо тащиться в город, а старик мой не любит, когда я зазря машину гоняю.  
\- Ради девушки-то!  
\- Да не, ради друзей. – Отмахнулся Чиен, краснея. – С девушкой расстался.  
\- О, что так?  
\- Ну.. Вот так. Давно уже.  
\- Ясно.  
\- А вы, должны же были тоже.. с женой.  
\- Да не с женой, с девушкой.  
\- И что? Почему один? Праздники же.  
\- Ну вот и я расстался.  
\- Какая жалость.  
\- Переживу. – Сынхен махом проглотил содержимое своего стакана и потянулся за новой бутылкой.  
\- Это про нее в книге?  
\- Нееет! – Сынхен засмеялся. - Я не пишу про себя.  
\- Вообще?  
\- Ну да.  
\- А может бы стоило?  
\- Да про что писать, парень? Ничего же не происходит.  
\- Ну вот про дом, зиму, огонь в камине..  
\- Глупости! - Сынхен благодушно потрепал парня, примостившегося у его кресла, по волосам. – Экий ты романтик, про зиму, про огонь!  
\- Про то, что происходит, легче писать же. – Честно поделился Чиен своими соображениями, отхлебывая вино.  
\- Да, да.. – Рассеянно кивнул Сынхен. Он как-то давно уже ни с кем не пил и не говорил про такие вещи. Ладно, этот парень не такой уж и деревенщина. И в его словах что-то определенно есть. Хотя он так и не понял его концовки!  
\- Слушай, а тебе что, не надо идти помогать родителям, или там, не знаю, чинить другие ставни?  
\- Неа. – Чиен обернулся к Сынхену и довольно улыбнулся.

Сынхен немного нахмурил брови. Что это еще за «неа»?  
\- Ммм, я к тому, что немного устал, я вообще люблю днем поспать, а ночью писать..  
\- А, да, конечно. – Чиен стер с лица улыбку и подскочил, отставляя свой бокал и подхватывая книгу. – Я не буду мешать, да? Завтра. Спасибо, за вино и вот.. – Он кивнул на книгу, благодарно поклонился Сынхену и неловко вывалился в коридор, а затем и во двор.

Сынхен захлопнул за парнем дверь, плотнее закутался в халат, провожая удаляющуюся фигуру в окошке взглядом, и снова плюхнулся в свое кресло.  
Докатились, теперь он заводит дружбу на литературной почве с каким-то пацаненком. Браво, Чхве Сынхен!  
Из головы почему-то не шла картина, как огонь из камина пляшет в черных зрачках у этого парня.  
Наверное, он перебрал в последнее время вина.

Ночью он и правда немного пописал. Вряд ли это было можно назвать началом очередной книги, но даже что-то для него было большим подвигом.

На следующее утро Чиен как обычно появился на пороге со своей корзиной, полной свежего хлеба. И к тому же не один.  
\- Старик, ну как ты тут? Я волновался! – В домик ввалился Кан Тэсон и тут же наполнил его шумным топотом, проводя осмотр виллы и заодно инспекцию на наличие алкоголя.

Тэсон был не только агентом Сынхена, но и старым-старым другом. В общем-то, всей своей карьерой, Сынхен быт обязан именно Тэсону, решившему непременно сделать из своего друга известного писателя.  
Он бегал из комнаты в комнату, бойко всё комментировал, трепал Сынхена по спине и похлопывал по плечам, заявляя, что тут замечательное местечко, и Сынхену тут непременно понравится, а он просто заскочил, проезжая мимо, и, как он понял, из их затеи ничего не вышло, но пусть Сынхен не унывает.  
На самом деле, как только Тэсон узнал о том, что Сынхен и Пак Бом таки расстались, а Сынхен уехал один на виллу, он сразу поехал в аэропорт, зная о склонности своего друга к вину и депрессии. И был очень сильно удивлен, обнаружив того не пьяным до чертиков прямо у порога.  
Более того, Сынхен даже умудрился сунуть ему в руки ноутбук и продемонстрировать текстовый документ с парой страниц текста.  
\- Вот, вот я же говорил! На пулитцеровку, старик! Скинь мне главу на емейл, как только будет что-то, а я побежал, аврал, конец года! Молодой человек, вы не подкинете меня в аэропорт? – Это уже было к Чиену.

Чиен, недовольно ковыряющий в кухонном столе пальцем дырку, кинул на прощание взгляд на Сынхена и направился следом за господином агентом. Ну вот, он так рвался скорее обсудить с Сынхеном эту новую книгу, которая была на порядок лучше предыдущей, а этот господин всё испортил, и после обеда он обещал отцу помочь по дому, так что не сможет вернуться.  
К тому же, этот господин агент постоянно трогал и похлопывал Сынхена. И это каким-то образом тоже задело Чиена.

Сынхен же после неожиданной инспекции, довольный собой, отправился в постель. Ночью он снова будет писать! Надо же, он уже даже успел соскучиться по этому приятному чувству легкой дрожи в пальцах, и даже не от вина!

Сынхена разбудил настойчивый стук в входную дверь. Ого, он как-то неслабо задремал, за окном уже было темно. Топ щелкнул выключателем, но комната по-прежнему осталась темной. Так, что там малец говорил о свечках?

В дверь снова постучали, и топ кубарем скатился вниз по скрипучей лесенке, хорошо, что внизу еще горел камин, и был какой-то свет.

\- Кто там еще?  
\- Это я, господин Чхве. Мама велела принести Вам Рождественский ужин. Сегодня же Рождество.  
\- Да? – Сынхен удивился, совсем вылетело из головы. - Где тут свечки? Кажется, проблемы с электричеством.  
\- Сейчас погляжу, - кивнул Чиен, топая к подвалу. – Пробки, наверное..

Сынхен только пожал плечами, втягивая от корзины, которую Чиен сунул ему в руки, ароматный запах жареной курицы и пирога. Сегодня у него будет прямо-таки королевский ужин!

Пока Чиен возился и чем-то грохотал в подвале, Сынхен, зевая, расставил по гостиной несколько толстых оплавленных свечей и зажег. Получилось даже красиво.

\- Ничего не выходит, видать, перебило провода. – Расстроенный Чиен показался в гостиной. – Так нехорошо, Рождество, а вы без света.  
\- Брось. – Сынхен махнул рукой. – Давно я не сидел без электричества, это даже как-то забавно. Маленькое приключение. Передай своей матушке спасибо за ужин. Пахнет - пальчики оближешь!  
\- Да, она у меня готовит высший класс!  
\- Вина? В честь Рождества.

Чиен кивнул и плюхнулся в кресло напротив. Не слишком ли поспешно?

\- Разве тебе не лучше провести рождество с близкими?  
\- Ай, нормально. – Чиен подхватил у Сынхена полный красной жидкости стакан и сделал глоток.

Сынхен в свою очередь опустился в свое кресло и отпил от своего стакана. Хотя бы не один, и ладно. Заносчивый мальчишка – не то чтобы лучшая компания, но он принес много вкусной еды!

\- Кто этот человек, который приезжал утром? – Очень осторожно поинтересовался Чиен.  
\- Тэсон? Нянька.  
\- Нянька?  
\- Ага. Следит, проверяет, вынюхивает..  
\- Брат или.. ?  
\- Агент. Просто агент, и старый друг.  
\- Аааа.. – Чиен сделал еще один долгий глоток.  
\- Знаешь, я послушал тебя.  
\- М?  
\- Начал писать о том, что происходит реальности. Это куда проще.

Чиен улыбнулся, спрятав улыбку за стаканом. Известный писатель из Сеула и послушал его, Квона Чиена, мнение. Интересно.  
\- Там буду я? В новой книге?  
\- Размечтался! – фыркнул Сынхен.

Через день он уехал в Сеул. Электричество так и не починили, хотя Чиен приложил все усилия, какие только мог. Но Сынхен не мог работать без электричества. Если отсутствие света лично его и не раздражало, то севшая батарейка в ноутбуке, увы, да. Все свои остатки вина он оставил с запиской на столе для Чиена, а чтобы отвезти себя в аэропорт, вызвал такси.  
Не слишком красивый жест. Но ему не терпелось оказаться дома, сюжет распирал его изнутри, как пороховая бочка. К тому же, он просто не мог представить, что ему придется прощаться с этим надоедливым мальчишкой! Слишком это было.. Нет, какого черта это вообще трогало Сынхена?

Через месяц он отослал черновой вариант романа в двух экземплярах – один Кану Тэсону, а второй Квону Чиену в «Dolce Vita» с просьбой не стесняясь указать на ляпы в описании природы.

Ответа не последовало.  
Зато Тэсон был в восторге и тут же передал роман в печать.  
Ну, не пулитцеровка, но определенно роман года!

Сынхен не был уверен, то ли стараниями Тэсона, то ли книга и правда была не так уж плоха, роман получил известность. И как бы Сынхен не пытался отвертеться, это была заслуга того деревенского любителя чтения.

Ладно, может быть по весне он снова наведается в «Dolce Vita»?..


End file.
